A través de las épocas
by Shyrenne
Summary: Cuentan las leyendas que Indra y Ashura eran grandes rivales además de hermanos. Lo que no cuentan esas leyendas es que el verdadero motivo de su enemistad fue una muchacha de ojos esmeralda y pelo rosado. "Ya que no puedo estar contigo en esta vida, te buscaré a través de las épocas, y cuando te encuentre, por fin estaremos juntos para siempre" SS / Indra x OC
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Hubo un tiempo, en el cual los hombres se declararon en una guerra sin fin que acabó en sangre y muerte. Las leyendas cuentan que existió una mujer hermosa de tez pálida y cabello blanco que para evitar tanta tragedia, comió un fruto prohibido de un árbol sagrado llamado **Shinju** , el cual almacenaba un gran poder llamado _Chakra_. El poder de este árbol provenía de la sangre de aquellos caídos en las innumerables batallas.

Cuentan las leyendas que sus raíces llegaban a cualquier rincón de la Tierra.

Cada gota de sangre derramada, cada muerte y cada herida fue incrementando su poder a lo largo de toda la existencia.

Trás conseguir aquel poder, la mujer puso paz en el mundo y reinó un periodo de prosperidad. Pero era tanto el poder que albergaba que la acabó corrompiendo y empezó a temer que se lo arrebataran aquellos similares a ella que provenían más allá de la Tierra conocida.

Por ello, sacrificó millones de vidas humanas para crear un ejército propio y se unió al árbol sagrado, creando así una bestia demoniaca llamada Bijuu de diez colas, la cual poseía un poder monstruoso e inimaginable.

El terror sustituyó la admiración que le profesaban los hombres. **Kayuga** , así se llamaba la mujer, pasó de ser una deidad a un demonio sediento de poder.

En respuesta a su locura, sus dos hijos, mitad humanos, decidieron enfrentarse a su madre con el fin de salvar la humanidad y preservar la paz, y así lo consiguieron.

Kayuga fue sellada junto al recipiente del Bijuu, y fue enviada lejos, para poder ser custodiada desde la Tierra; ese lugar fue llamado Luna.

 **Hagoromo** , el hijo mayor y el responsable de sellar a su madre, selló dentro suyo el Chakra del demonio, y encargó a su hermano menor **Hamura** custodiar la Luna y el secreto que escondía en su interior.

El linaje que Hamura dejó en la tierra fueron los Hyugas, sus descendientes directos. Mientras que Hagoromo pasó a ser llamado Sabio de los Seis Caminos y alabado por la humanidad.

Hagoromo tuvo dos hijos a los cuales quiso por igual: el mayor, **Indra** , y el menor **Ashura**. Antecesores del famoso clan Uchiha y el Senju (que derivaría al clan Uzumaki)

Su amor por ellos era el mismo, pero desde pequeños se dio cuenta de que sus personalidades eran totalmente distintas y por ello se centró en cierta manera más en el menor que en su progenitor, provocando los celos y el rencor de este.

Ashura siempre fue un niño alegre y afable, de una gran generosidad y de corazón ingenuo.

Por otro lado Indra era serio y gruñón, pecaba de una gran ambición pero mostraba una gran madurez desde temprana edad.

Debido a personalidades tan distintas entre ellos siempre hubo una fuerte rivalidad que al crecer derivó en conflictos serios en los cuales Hagoromo tenía que intervenir.

Hagoromo confió su legado de preservar la paz a su hijo menor Ashura, confiando en él la hazaña de seguir enseñando el funcionamiento del _Chakra_ a los humanos. Esta decisión provocó en Indra un gran odio y rencor hacia su hermano Ashura, que además de rival comenzó a considerar enemigo.

En su último momento de vida Hagoromo dividió el Chakra del Bijuu de su interior en 9 Bijuus dispersos por la Tierra encargados de cuidar el orden natural de las cosas.

Pero no contaba que tras su muerte, el conflicto entre sus hijos afectaría a sus planes de de paz y prosperidad.


	2. El comienzo

\- Buenos días señorito Indra, su padre me manda para avisarle de que en una hora le esperan en el Santuario.

Indra abrió los ojos con recelo a la claridad mientras se incorporaba y asintió a la sirvienta, la mujer mayor debía de haber estado sirviendoles como cerca de una década ya. Siempre se encargaba de las cosas de la casa y además cuidaba de él y su hermano con gran cariño, y aunque nunca lo demostraba, la quería como si fuera lo más cercano a una madre.

Se sentía sin fuerzas, ayer estuvo entrenando todo el día con su hermano y su cuerpo le exigía algo más de descanso. _Frunció el ceño_. Hoy era un día muy importante para él y no iba a permitir que su cuerpo le fallara _ahora_. Hoy cumplía 13 años, junto a su hermano Ashura. Hoy hacía 13 años que su madre había fallecido en el parto y eran cargo de su padre Hagoromo. Eran fechas agridulces para todos, pero esta vez era diferente.

\- Ojalá el señorito Ashura fuera como usted, ese niño no hay quien los despierte- y tras ese refunfuño salió de la habitación.

Con estos pensamientos en a cabeza, se levantó con lentitud de la cama y se dio una ducha rápida. Cuando salió y se miró en el espejo no pudo evitar fijarse en lo mucho que le había crecido el pelo y como se le había oscurecido. Sus orbes azabaches estaban más intensos que de costumbre.

Se vistió con las ropas de ceremonia y salió al salón principal donde estaba su padre meditando.

\- ¿Ya has desayunado?-Inquirió sin mucho interés a Hagoromo.

\- Estaba esperandoos para ello.- Anunció aún inmerso en su meditación.

Indra se sentó en la mesa al lado de su padre. Fijó su mirada por la ventana del jardín, justo en el árbol de cerezo que empezaba a desprender sus flores.

\- A Ashura como siempre se le pegan las sábanas más de la cuenta.- Dijo dejando caer su rostro sobre su mano apoyada en la mesa.-creo que la abuela Yanoko no va a conseguir despertarlo esta vez, ayer se quedó hasta tarde entrena..

Un gran estruendo empezó a sonar en las habitaciones. De de repente se escuchó un gran jaleo de gritos y golpes. Indra se incorporó enseguida y miró intrigado a su padre, el cual seguía meditando pero mantenía un ojo abierto hacia donde provenía el ruido.

Por las escaleras apareció Ashura corriendo con cara de haber visto un fantasma, por detrás estaba Yanoko con una sartén y un cucharón con un aura sombría que les provocó a los presentes un escalofrío.

\- ¡La próxima vez la estamparé en tu cabeza como no te despiertes!- Yanoko señaló a Ashura con el cucharón y le mandó una mirada fulminante que le hizo retroceder y sentarse de inmediato- ¡Y más les vale a los señores comer y no dejar nada o temerán mi ira!- Los tres hombres asintieron varias veces con ímpetu- Así me gusta- El rostro de Yanoko cambió radicalmente a uno apacible y tranquilo.- Con su permiso me retiro a hacer mi trabajo.

Y trás ella, Ashura respiró aliviado y empezó a reírse por lo bajo.

Indra miró a su hermano con reproche.

\- Deberías comportarte como un adulto y no hacer enfadar a la abuela Yanoko de esa manera, algún día le vas a dar un disgusto.

-¡Pero si es ella que no me deja dormir tranquilo! Yo solo le pedí cinco minutos más y mira como se ha puesto.-Ashura cruzó los brazos indignado. - No creo que sea motivo para ponerse echa un demonio. - Dijo inflando los mofletes.

Indra suspiraba resignado al comportamiento de su hermano menor.

\- Supongo que sabrás que hoy es un día muy importante, ¿verdad? - Miró a su hermano menor, el cual se rascaba la cabeza pensativo.- Por eso te ha obligado a levantarte temprano.

\- ... - De repente se le iluminó la cara.- ¡Es verdad kuso! ¡No me acordaba! ¿Hoy es la ceremonia cierto?

Su padre se levantó y miró a sus dos hijos, a los cuales amaba con toda su alma.

\- Exacto Ashura.- Intervino manteniendo un rostro tranquilo y relajado.- Les he hecho llamar tan pronto porque hoy es un día importante y deben estar listos. Así que desayunen bien porque hay que ponerse en marcha.- Cada vez que los miraba, era más notable la diferencia de personalidad de cada uno, eran el yin y el yang.

Los dos hermanos se miraron sonrientes, por fin había llegado el momento. Hoy era el día en el que se convertirán en justos merecedores del poder del Chakra, hoy se iban a convertir en ninjas.

 **. . .**

El Santuario Sensoji estaba rodeado de kilómetros de bosque y jardines, había hasta un riachuelo que lo atravesaba y un puente para cruzarlo. Se respiraba tranquilidad y armonía por todo la zona, parecía ajeno al mundo exterior.

Hasta Ashura, que solía ser muy escandaloso, se percató también de la tranquilidad del lugar y por ello se mantuvo en silencio durante el trayecto.

Una vez pasado el puente, avanzaron caminando el pequeño camino de piedra hasta observar no muy lejos el Santuario, el cual estaba decorado en madera oscura y tonos rojizos. Los dos hermanos se impactaron al comprobar el tamaño del edificio, que de lejos, engañaba a la vista y parecía mucho más pequeño.

Una vez en frente de la entrada, justo dejando atrás las altas columnas rojas apareció un monje de entrada edad haciendo una gran reverencia.

\- Es un honor tenerlos aquí Hogomura-sama, por favor acompáñenme.

Se adentraron dentro del templo siguiendo los pasos del monje, hasta llegar a la sala principal.

Era grande y espaciosa, en el fondo de ella había dos estatuas representando al dios _Izanagi_ y a la diosa _Izanami_ , los padres de muchas deidades, junto a un altar con ofrendas de todo tipo. El techo estaba decorado con murales, también llamados frescos, en los cuales había representados motivos florales y seres mitológicos tan característicos como el dragón, la serpiente de ocho cabezas ( _Yamata no Orochi_ ),el dios del trueno _Susanoo_ o la diosa _Amaterasu_ , que además de decorar, narraban la historia del mundo y su creación divina. El resto de la sala era bastante austera en decoración. En el centro de esta se encontraba otro monje vestido con ropa de ceremonia acompañado por dos sacerdotisas que preparaban el incienso y que servirían de ayudantes durante el proceso.

Indra recordó las palabras de su padre hace una semana atrás.

" _Indra, has tenido el privilegio de nacer con mis ojos, mi chakra y mi energía espiritual. Os enseñé a los dos desde temprana edad el arte del Ninshū. A diferencia de ti, que demostraste un gran talento hacia Ninshū, tu hermano se ha tenido que esforzar más por igualar tu fuerza, por ello, tuvo que buscar ayuda en las demás personas, y en consecuencia, surgió en él un gran potencial de liderazgo, tu por el contrario siempre puedes hacer las cosas que deseas, sin limitaciones ya que no hay contrincante que te pueda vencer, pero tu hermano ha comenzado a florecer gracias al vínculo que ejerce con las personas, el amor le ha hecho más fuerte, ese es el camino que quiero que sigas tu también, no pienses que no necesitarás ayuda en algún momento. Indra, el camino de la soledad no trae nada bueno y no te ayudará a hacerte más fuerte, al contrario, ya que aquel que tiene algo que proteger es capaz de todo."_

Se quedó reflexionando aquellas palabras que su padre le dijo. Sabía que era más fuerte que Ashura, y con diferencia. El que debería seguir el camino de su padre tenía que ser él, tanto por derecho de nacimiento como por capacidad, sabía que era el indicado y los dioses se lo mostraban cada vez que luchaba y ganaba contra Asura. Su hermano era un perdedor, puede que se hiciera querer, _él mismo le quería_ , era su hermano al fin y al cabo, pero eso no quitaba que la realidad fuera que Ashura era débil, y que por mucho que quisiera no podría seguir el sueño de su padre, ya que tal hecho requería una gran fuerza mental, y su hermano, no la tenía. Era verdad que había mejorado, no lo negaba, pero no lo suficiente.

Enfrascado en sus pensamientos su mirada se posó en una sacerdotisa en particular, estaba retirada del centro, sentada a un lado de la sala. Por su aspecto debería tener poco más de 10 años. Lo que le llamó la atención fue su mirada, que estaba fija en él.

Se sintió algo incómodo, no lo iba a negar, esa niña lo estaba mirando demasiado y eso le molestaba, desvió su mirada hacia otro lugar para distraerse, pero sentía todavía su mirada penetrante todo el rato y se estaba empezando a enfadar.

Decidió mirarla de nuevo y retarla, intimidarla para que parara, pero sus ojos verdes esmeralda seguían mirándolo, atrapandolo, parecía que podía ver a través de él y eso le hizo estremecerse.

\- Hikari ven.- La llamó el monje vestido de ceremonia.

La niña cortó el contacto visual e Indra por fin pudo respirar con normalidad, se dirigió al lado del monje y este le dio la mano dirigiendola delante de él. Ella pareció desorientarse un poco.

Se fijó en su andar, lento y seguro, tampoco pudo evitar fijarse en su pelo, largo y recogido pero de un color muy llamativo.

\- Tiene el pelo rosa.- Le susurró Ashura.- ¿Es muy curioso no te parece?.- Dijo en una sonrisa.

\- Hmp. Callate y centrate en la ceremonia.- Cortó Indra.

\- Es muy linda, pero parece que no ve bien.- Ashura pareció ignorar a su hermano siguiendo con el tema.

Puede que fuera verdad, eso explicaría el porqué no le había retirado la mirada en todo el rato, no es que lo estuviera analizando, es que no sabía a qué miraba. Suspiró aliviado.

Una de las sacerdotisas tocó el taiko* anunciando el comienzo de la ceremonia. Volvió a mirar a la niña, su mirada andaba perdida en algún lugar de la sala. Indra por un momento creyó ver sus ojos cristalizarse.

*taiko: tambor japonés usado para danzas y ceremonias.


	3. Ver o mirar

El sonido del taiko retumbaba por toda la sala. Con compases regulares, las dos sacerdotisas inauguraron la ceremonia con una danza típica ceremonial destinada al culto de los dioses. Con movimientos lentos pero firmes, las sacerdotisas ejecutaban el baile con una gran perfección técnica y mental. Sus pasos eran cortos, y mantenían las rodillas flexionadas. Sus rostros eran expresivos, en ellos mostraban una gran determinación en cada ejecución. Los abanicos que sujetaban en cada mano, estaban decorados con motivos florales, igual que sus kimonos.

El cántico del monje dio comienzo.

El conjunto de sonidos y sensaciones provocaron que en el ambiente se respirara una gran paz y armonía.

El Sabio juntó sus palmas y cerrando los ojos, empezó a meditar.

Sus dos hijos, imitaron el gesto y se unieron a aquella unión espiritual. Meditar suponía dejar la mente en blanco y almacenar energía. La meditación era una disciplina milenaria que proporcionaba a aquel que la practicaba un estado mental adecuado para obtener un crecimiento en cuerpo y alma. Con ayuda del cántico, la danza y el taiko, consiguieron llegar rápido a un estado profundo de concentración.

Incluso Ashura, el cual normalmente no lograba tal hecho, lo había logrado con suma facilidad.

En pocos minutos el cántico empezó a perderse en un susurro ya muy lejano, las sacerdotisas acabaron la danza en una reverencia, mientras que el taiko golpeó tres veces antes de quedarse todo en absoluto silencio. Solo se escuchó la voz del monje pronunciar unas palabras.

 _\- Kami-_ sama, te presentamos nuestros más profundos respetos.- El monje se había girado y arrodillado hacia las estatuas de los _kami_. Le hizo señas a Hikari, la cual había permanecido quieta en todo momento, para que se acercara a los futuros ninjas.

La pequeña, con paso lento pero firme, se fue aproximando a Indra y Ashura, que seguían en estado meditativo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se arrodilló frente a Ashura y con cierta duda fue levantando su brazo hasta llegar a su rostro, el cual enmarcó enseguida con su pequeña mano.

Ashura dio un respingo tras el contacto, pero estaba demasiado absorto en sí mismo para percibir mucho más.

Hikari cerró los ojos y depositó toda su atención en el chico.

Concentró toda la energía que pudo en sus orbes esmeralda. Sintió cómo su energía fluía a través del chico, siendo capaz de ver su interior y analizarlo detenidamente.

 _Tiene un interior muy puro. Hoy día es difícil encontrar un alma así._ Pensó.

No tardó mucho en retirar su mano, algo cansada, abrir los ojos y sonreír. El Sabio la estaba mirando y esta asintió levemente.

Se levantó, caminó hacia Indra y se arrodilló frente a él. Como con su hermano, depositó la mano en su rostro. Empezó a tantear con su dedos sus las formas de su cara. Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza mientras que bajaba hasta sus labios, los cuales acarició con el pulgar. Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa al notar como el chico se había tensado levemente. Decidió mantenerse unos segundos más de esta manera antes de cerrar los ojos. Tenía una piel suave, y supuso que tenía el pelo largo, porque el roce con su mano le hacía leves cosquillas.

Indra se estremeció tras el contacto con su piel.

Hikari realizó de nuevo el proceso anterior, pero esta vez con más esfuerzo debido a la pérdida de energía.

Por fin canalizada, esta empezó a fluir por el cuerpo del chico.

La pelirosa se tensó inmediatamente.

 _No puede ser._

 _¿Acaso está bloqueando mi energía?_

\- …- Hikari frunció levemente el entrecejo y se mantuvo así un rato. Había algo mal en aquel chico, como si en su alma hubiera algo sombrío que le impidiera _ver._ Volvió a mirar de nuevo, atenta.

Ya no había rastro de oscuridad.

No creyó posible lo que había notado, lo más probable es que fuera el cansancio que empezaba a hacerla desvariar. No estaba acostumbrada a las sesiones tan seguidas.

Miró hacia el Sabio y asintió con una sonrisa falsa. Se le daba muy mal fingir, tampoco sabía porque estaba tratando de hacerlo, su deber era mostrar lo que veía, pero aquel chico la inquietaba, había algo en su aura que lo hacía especial a los demás.

 _Si por algún motivo tuviera oscuridad dentro, todavía seguía dormida._

El Sabio la miró profundamente, se había dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal con Indra, y sabía casi a ciencia cierta de que se trataba.

Entonces el monje habló con gran determinación:

\- Tengo el placer de darles mi más sincera la enhorabuena, en cuerpo y en alma están capacitados para ejercer como shinobis.

 **. . .**

 **-** ¡Vamos Indra, muévete o te llevaré a rastras como sigas ahí parado!- Gritó Ashura. Estaba impaciente por irse y anunciar su ascenso a todo el mundo.

Indra ignoró completamente a su hermano menor, que cansado de insistir y ser ignorado, tomó rumbo a casa. Su interés volvió a la chica pelirosa.

No pudo evitar mirarla de reojo. Indra se encontraba a cierta distancia de ella, observándola. Estaba cabizbaja y con la mirada perdida, apoyada en una de las columnas de fuera, junto con el monje. Había algo… que le intrigaba.

Levantó la vista y posó sus orbes esmeraldas sobre él, suplicantes.

 _¿Que ocurría con ella?_

Todavía no comprendía el rol que ella había realizado en la ceremonia, estaba medio inconsciente cuando pasó todo y sentía demasiada curiosidad.

Sus miradas seguían fijas el uno en el otro. Llegaba a dudar que estuviera ciega, sabía a quién estaba dirigiendo _esa_ mirada y pretendía decirle _algo_ , estaba seguro.

\- ¡¿Me estás escachando?!- La voz del monje lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le hizo volver a la realidad.

El monje miró a a la pelirosa con enfado y la agarró del brazo obligándola a girar y mirarle a los ojos. Ella gimoteó por lo bajo.

\- ...No volverá a ocurrir.- Suplicó la chica con los ojos llorosos.- Se lo juro.

Temblaba bajo su agarre, se sentía demasiado débil y cansada.

\- ¡No me vengas con esas ahora! Tu comportamiento deja demasiado que desear, te recuerdo que si no fuera por mi, estarías muerta en alguna esquina. ¡Harás lo que te ordene y punto!- La comenzó a zarandear con violencia sin percatarse de que una sombra se encontraba detrás suya, amenazante.

\- Suéltala.- Ordenó Indra de forma cortante.

Aquello había pillado por sorpresa al monje que no dudó en soltarla inmediatamente de su agarre.

Lo observó con temor y con gran rapidez se retiró hacia el interior del templo, no sin antes, lanzar una mirada siniestra a la niña.

Hikari se tambaleó. Estaba mareada y cansada, sus piernas estaban a punto de fallarle pero el cuerpo de Indra se interpuso y sus brazos la sujetaron rápidamente, evitando que cayera al suelo.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó, casi en un susurro. Sus brazos rodeaban su cintura suavemente, pero con firmeza.

Hikari tembló ante el contacto de su aliento con su cuello. Sintió un cosquilleo en su cara debido a su pelo. Estando de espaldas al chico pudo comprobar cómo su cuerpo le sacaba bastante altura al suyo.

-...Eso creo.- La chica le sonrió con cierta timidez, no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien se preocupara por ella. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que recibió algo de cariño.

Indra la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándola. Su ojos escondían una gran tristeza y él se había dado cuenta desde que la vio sentada en el templo. De alguna manera aquello le enterneció.

Sin avisar, la tomó a horcajadas sobre él.

\- ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?! ¡Bájame!- Dijo sonrojada y apenada.

Indra la miró divertido.

\- Si te suelto seguramente no tengas fuerzas para levantarte, y yo no voy a recogerte del suelo.- Indra sonrió con cierta burla y la miró esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte de la chica.

\- ¡Prefiero el suelo!- Y dicho esto empezó a patalear.

El chico suspiró resignado.

\- Está bien, tú sabrás…- La depositó en el suelo como ella le había pedido y dió media vuelta, dispuesto a alejarse del lugar.

La pelirosa se tensó.

Un momento.

No tendría pensado dejarla ahí tirada... _¿cierto?_

\- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?- Su voz sonó más rota de lo que le hubiera gustado.- Yo...Por favor.

Indra se paró y la miró girando levemente la cabeza.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar llevarte a un lugar?

Hikari se quedó en silencio por un momento. Lo que fuera que vio en el templo podría esperar. Estaba deseando salir de ahí y desaparecer.

\- N-no se si eso sería apropiado, tengo que permanecer en el templo...

\- Solo será por un rato, no creo que los monjes se opongan, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

La chica se mordió el labio por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Había dado en el punto. Hikari asintió levemente mientras sonreía. Indra apareció a su lado, agachado. Mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Había dicho que no te recogería del suelo y no lo voy a hacer.- Su voz salió casi en un susurro.

La sonrisa de la pelirosa se transformó en una mueca.

\- Está bien, puedo levantarme yo sola, no soy una inválida.- Dijo rodando los ojos mientras se levantaba con cierta dificultad.- Solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo.

Indra la miró con una leve sonrisa y le hizo un gesto con la mano que ella nunca llegó a ver.

\- Sígueme.


	4. Memorias

Si había algo que Indra adorara era la tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

Tras un rato caminando, por caminos y zonas que para Hikari eran totalmente desconocidas, se adentraron en lo que ella supuso una vegetación más densa, podía sentir como sus pies se humedecían por los restos de lluvia acomodados en el forraje del bosque. Olía a tierra húmeda y notaba como el suelo cedía tras sus pisadas. La mano cálida de aquel chico extraño le guiaba hacía una nada aterradora para ella, pero en cierta manera ya no tenía miedo.

\- Ya casi estamos-.

Escuchaba la violenta y decidida caída del agua contra las rocas, como el viento silbaba a través de los árboles, el suave murmullo de pequeños animales... aquel conjunto de sonidos era embriagador.

Por un momento deseó poder ver de nuevo.

No supo a ciencia cierta cuando aquella situación le hizo recordar algunos de los momentos tan duros que su mente había tratado incesablemente de borrar y sepultar bajo un manto de desesperación. Sin saber el porqué, momentos fugaces atravesaron su mente dejándola inmóvil.

Recordaba su infancia como algo similar a la felicidad, una con muchos matices y experiencias agridulces. Los recuerdos de sus padres aparecían en su mente como imágenes distorsionadas por el tiempo, insinuándose pero nunca con mucha claridad. Recordaba la calidez de su madre, su voz a veces resonaba en alguna ocasión, la sonrisa de su padre parecía tan lejana que le ardía el pecho.

Ellos siempre supieron que ella era especial, desde pequeña tuvo la capacidad de ver a través de la gente, y en cierta manera eso le ayudó a evitar el peligro que suponían algunas personas.

Sus padres eran humildes campesinos, trabajaban de sol a sol para darle algo que comer aunque a duras penas tenían para sobrevivir. Cuando se dieron cuenta de su sensibilidad especial sus padres decidieron con resignación que lo más adecuado era llevarla a un templo con la esperanza de que la aceptaran como aprendiz de sacerdotisa y así aspirar a un futuro mejor, aun que eso supusiera separarla de ellos. Durante dos años convivió con los monjes y sacerdotisas de un templo cercano, asistiendo a clases de escritura, danza y oración. Ahora era consciente del esfuerzo que tanto su madre como su padre hicieron por ella, pero en aquel entonces solo podía pensar en que en cierta manera, le habían dejado ahí a su suerte.

El día que sus padres murieron en aquel extraño incendio recordaba estar en aquella que era su habitación, llorando y rezando a kami para que le devolviera a sus padres sanos y salvos. Recordaba aquella noche como una de la más frías y oscuras del inverno, acababa de cumplir los 8 años. A la mañana siguiente su vista había dejado de funcionar.

Desde entonces tenía pesadillas. De esas que te provocan sudor frío y temblores. En ellas solo veía una sombra acercándose a su cama y susurrándole cosas que no llegaba a entender. En el momento antes de gritar siempre se despertaba, agarrada a las sabanas y llorando desorientada.

Disfrutaba torturándose con la idea de que ella tenía la culpa de su muerte, se había convencido de que su pérdida suponía un precio a pagar por aquello que los dioses le habían dado, y por no ser suficiente, su vista también le fue arrebatada.

Don, maldición...tanto daba.

Nunca se había sentido tan sola en toda su corta existencia. Solo le rodeaba la oscuridad.

A partir de ahí solo se dedicaron a mirarla como un espécimen extraño que utilizar a su beneficio.

Gracias a sus facultades premonitorias y a su habilidad para leer a las personas fue llevada al templo donde se encontraba ahora.

Simplemente era _útil_ ; y si no lo fuera... sabía que se hubieran desecho de ella hace mucho tiempo.

Y aceptaba su existencia como tal.

* * *

Indra la observaba minuciosamente.

La pelirrosa había soltado su agarre hace como diez minutos y su mirada andaba perdida en algún lugar fuera de la realidad en la cual se encontraban. Le intrigaba de sobremanera aquella niña, quizá porque en su mirada se leía la soledad que la rodeaba, y aunque le costara admitirlo, empatizaba de alguna manera con ella por aquello.

 _Él también se sentía solo._

 _Y eso le consumía por dentro._

 _Pero él eso nunca lo admitiría._

 _No debía._

Se acercó a ella con paso seguro hasta que sus respiraciones rozaron sus pieles. Se veía tan desamparada, y a la vez tan lejana. Sintió un fuerte deseo de abrazarla y retenerla entre sus brazos. Pero no lo hizo. Se dedicó unos momentos a mirarla de arriba a abajo.

Su pelo, antes bien recogido por una cinta, se había transformado en pequeños mechones que caían rebeldes sobre sus hombros y mejillas. Le gustaba el contraste de aquellos ojos verdes con su piel blanca y de aspecto suave. Sentía una sensación extraña en su interior, como si de repente le fallaran las piernas.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando ella, consciente de su cercanía, dio un pequeño respingo hacia atrás con una mirada de asombro y desconfianza.

La presencia tan cercana del chico le había sacado de su trance, no había sido consciente de aquella proximidad hasta que sintió el cosquilleo de su pelo rozando sus brazos.

-¿Q-qué haces?- Le preguntó torpemente. Sentía como la sangre se le iba acumulando en las mejillas y se maldijo a si misma por no poder evitarlo. Indra mantenía silencio, sosteniéndole la mirada. Aquello solo hacía que su nerviosismo aumentara para su desgracia.

Lo único que quería era saber _quién_ era ese chico y _qué_ buscaba de ella.

\- Me preguntaba que estaría pasando por esa mente tuya.- Aclaró sin rodeos.- Llevas como diez minutos absorta en tu mente y me gustaría saber a qué se debe.

Escuchó su voz, apenas como un murmullo silencioso. Intentó sin mucho resultado, contener su nerviosismo mordiéndose el labio. No se sentía totalmente confiada para contarle algo tan doloroso y personal a alguien a quien a penas conocía, simplemente no quería hablar.

-...- Su corto pero directo silencio dejó claro al pelinegro que no tenía ninguna intención de conversar sobre ello. Este solo suspiró y empezó a alejarse de aquel lugar.

-¿A donde vas?- Inquirió la ojijade.

\- Todavía no hemos llegado al lugar donde quería llevarte, ¿recuerdas?- Hizo una breve pausa, escogiendo sus palabras con cautela.- Necesito que me des un voto de confianza.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- A donde quiero llevarte te va a ser imposible llegar en tus condiciones. Tendrás que subirte a mi espalda.

La pelirrosa rodó los ojos ante aquellas palabras. Si había algo que le la enfureciera era que la minimizaran respecto a sus facultades. Ella sabía valerse por si misma y no iba a dejar que la llevara de paquete.

\- Pruébame.

Indra sonrió burlón ante aquella reacción y la miró divertido.

\- ¿Estás segura?

\- Totalmente.

\- Muy bien...¿Ves aquella montaña de allí? Vas a tener que subirla- dijo señalando hacia esta.- Te espero allí.- Y dicho eso, desapareció sin dejar rastro.

 _Muy bien Hikari, tu terquedad te ha llevado a esta situación. Ahora aguanta las consecuencias._

Hikari se repitió mentalmente todas las cosas que había aprendido desde que empezó como aprendiz de miko para infundirse ánimos. Puede que no pudiera ver visualmente, pero su capacidad iba más allá que su falta. Inspiró profundamente y se concentró en su entorno. La gente normal desconoce el echo de que cualquier ser vivo emana energía, una que está presente en cualquier forma de vida; cada árbol, cada animal, cada persona emana una energía diferente, y que para captarla y apreciarla hay que saber cerrar los ojos y _ver_ de otra manera totalmente distinta. Esta capacidad que le fue concedida, unida a la facilidad que tenía para escuchar hasta los sonidos más delicados a su alrededor, hacían que su vida diaria no fuera una frustración tediosa, ya que se podía valer por si misma y eso la enorgullecía. Quizá nunca se había planteado el escalar o subir una montaña, pero el día a día que hace una persona corriente lo podía llevar a cabo sin complicaciones; pero esta misma razón odiaba que las personas la subestimaran, ella no quería la compasión de nadie, sabía a la perfección que eso no servía para nada, solo para caer en una espiral de negatividad.

Estaba concentrada y alerta, con paso decidido empezó a caminar hacía la dirección que le había indicado Indra.

 _Le iba a demostrar de lo que era capaz._

* * *

Él nunca se retractaba de sus palabras.

 _Nunca._

Se maldijo a si mismo por lo bajo por quinta vez. Sabía que había cometido una estupidez por haberla dejado allí.

Deambulando por el bosque,

 _Sola_.

Parecía un león enjaulado dando vueltas sin rumbo debajo de aquel monumental árbol.

Se quedó observándolo un momento. Era inmensamente hermoso. Su tronco era de tal envergadura que estaba seguro de que ni cien hombres podrían rodearlo. Sus raíces rodeaban todo el valle hasta el pequeño río. Su copa, en plena flor, recreaba un hermoso cuadro de color rosa. Un manto de flores de cerezo cubrían la fina hierba del lugar.

La imagen de cierta pelirrosa cruzó nuevamente su mente.

Maldijo de nuevo.

Tenía que ir a buscarla.

* * *

 **Lo sé lo sé, soy un desastre ;_; Yo soy la primera que le fastidia cuando los autores no dan señales de vida, y de verdad que lo siento, no tengo excusa. Quiero agradecer de todo corazón los mensajes de apoyo que ha recibido esta historia** _3_ **, los cuales me animan a continuarla y no abandonarla. ¡Intentaré no tardar tanto para el próximo! Un abrazo, Shyre xxx.**


End file.
